Curse of the Evil Dumpling
by kinggorss90
Summary: A cute little one shot. Mizuki x Sano. Mizuki is awoken early in the morning and decides to go on a jog. Little does she know, someone was following...Please R


Curse of the Evil Dumpling-A cute little one shot

_I was walking through the Dorm 2 hall; it seemed to be late. I couldn't keep my eyes open for long, so tired I had no idea where I had been just a few minutes before. I yawned loudly, or so I thought, but no sound came. I brushed this off and kept on walking…_

Why the heck is this hall so long_, I thought. _

_The room numbers were getting smaller and smaller as I trudged on…_

_210…209…208…207…206…_

…_206…_

…_206…_

…_206!_

What the hell is going on_, my pace picked up…where was room 205…the room that held my dearest._

_The lights went out at once and I could hear…no feel…someone or, rather, something coming up behind me._

_I was running now, but there was no escape_

_206…_

_206…_

_The large form began to catch up._

_I was panting, sweat beating down my brow as I sprinted away glancing over my shoulder. Something hard contacted my face, and I, having the poise of my father, toppled over. When the hell had Osaka decided to put up a brick wall in the middle of the Dorm 2 Hallway? _

_More importantly…what was following me! Because, it had definitely caught up. Behind me stood a large,_

_Grotesque, _

_Steaming hot, _

_Deep fried DUMPLING! (AHHH) _

_I tried to scream at the top of my lungs, but my voice was caught in my throat. I clawed at my neck, but to no avail. _

_Suddenly a large black hole appeared below me and I began to fall, no matter how much I fought. Something was dragging me…down…down…down…_

I hit the ground with a loud thud. It took me all of about a minute to realize what had happened. The room was dark and I knew that I had fallen out of the top bunk that Sano and I shared.

"Stupid Nakatsu," I mumbled. The monkey had been…well monkey-ing around earlier that day, somehow managing to break off the steal bars on my bunk, and of course, I roll in my sleep as well as talk. I glanced at the clock next to me.

_4:30 AM… great, _There was no use going back to bed, that stupid dream had excited my heart enough that I was wide awake. As I picked my still shaken body, I glanced at my roommate. He was sound asleep, apparently all the racket I had caused didn't even faze him. I pulled out up the bedding that had been dragged down with me and threw it above the bunk.

Again I glanced at Sano. Now you can't blame me, I mean, He is just so beautiful and peaceful when he sleeps. It was the first time in a while that he looked so calm, a major Track and Field competition was coming up. Of course he was entered in the high jump tournament. Unfortunately, some of my dorm mates thought that it would be a good idea as well to enter me along with him in the 100 meter dash. Maybe it was because I was decently fast, and maybe that was because I was so light, and maybe that was because I was a girl…In an all boys school. I had never run a major competitive race before, because of this fact. But this time it seemed inevitable.

_Sigh, _"All this for you." I said to my sleeping beauty. That was corny, but he truly was beautiful, and completely worth it.

Another glance at the clock told me that I had daydreamed of Sano for all of ten minutes. I had figured that I might as well go for an early morning jog, while it was still cool out, rather than sit there and succeed in a nosebleed. So, I ran into the bathroom with some shorts, deciding to keep my tattered shirt that I already had.

Crossing the grounds at night was peaceful and lonely at the same time. Every inch of the place had held some sort of memory. Where we ate, where our class was, where me and Sano kissed for the first time…I shook my head. That didn't really count. He had been drunk, and it was to be expected, him being a crazed kissing fool and me in his line of fire.

Though the grounds were filled with so many _happy_ memories, I missed everyone's smiling faces. Even if I would see them in only a few hours, the nightmare still held strong with me. Thankfully my knight in shining armor came, in the form of a golden dog.

"Ooh Yujiro, good boy. Want to keep me company on my jog?" He barked in acceptance. He had been neglected by most, seeing as the impending meet was so close. Thus began our run. We headed toward our normal route, which seemed much different in the dark. The sun hadn't even woken up. Jogging wasn't such a hard task, but I was a sprinter and didn't have much endurance. We had only made it to the track field by the time my lungs were begging for air. Yujiro sensed this and slowed to a walk.

So many thoughts ran through my head. The aftermath of the dream seemed to have cursed my mind into having cognizant thought. I kept dreading the 100 meter dash. I didn't want to have to run it, but I also didn't want to make a fool of myself. I couldn't risk any chance of my fellow classmates of discovering who and what I really was. This of course was the highlight of most of my thoughts, and that stupid Dr. Umeda just laughed at me when I wanted help. I didn't enjoy wearing the track uniforms; they were so thin and easily see through if I built up too much of a sweat. Hence all the endurance training. Even with all the extra training and an undershirt/vest, I just couldn't risk it.

The thought of every being found out was usually more common in my dreams. Admittedly, I was scared. Not of being in trouble, oh no, but of losing all of the friends and memories that I had. I looked at Yujiro and flopped on the ground. He took the hint and lied down next to me, head in my lap. Losing all of he friends I had, Nanba, Kayashima, Akiha, even the other dorms, Nakatsu…Sano…no it was too hard to handle. There was no way to predict their reaction to my being a girl. Would they feel hurt, betrayed, would they laugh, surely not…nothing at all was funny at my current situation. Was it worth all the pain? Yujiro sensed my distain and nudged me.

"Good boy," I smiled. Funny how he knew me so well. A friend for life.

"Oh Yujiro, I could never leave you…or anyone. Even if I was forced to leave, and that would be the only way I would, a part of me will always be in Osaka. But I can't help but think that I got myself in this mess." Out of nowhere, a tear fell down my cheek. You would think that spending so much time with men would make me…manlier. If only real men cry, then all real men must be girls. Heh

"Yujiro, I don't get why I am still so emotional," He gave me a look as if to say _PMS?_ And I laughed. "No it's not that, though I wish it was. It's just that every time I think of leaving I get so emotional. You know it is hard to live a lie, especially this one. But I came here for one reason, to see Sano in person…a silly girly crush. But now I have so many more to stay." He sat up next to me so I could scratch along his neck.

"For example," I said very matter-of-fact, "Who would be here to feed you left over scraps from lunch? Who would be here to get in-between the cat fights these 'men' get into? Who would be here to get Nakatsu out of whatever he manages to lock himself in? Granted they could live without me, but I don't think I could live without them. At least not very happily. Plus, I am so attached to Sano that…" Yujiro looked up in interest, "that it's not just an infatuation. I mean, it is, I admire him more than anyone, care about him more than anyone, but…I think…I…might…even…"

At this point I could tell that Yujiro was getting impatient. Am I weird for reading the facial expressions of a dog?

I digress, "I think…I might…Lo-What was that?!" I was whispering; something rustled in the grass around me. Behind a bush, tree…Yujiro was alert. Suddenly my dream reentered my head.

"W-whose there, S-Show yourself" I tried to be brave, but alas to no avail. I heard the footsteps coming up behind me. I built up a scream just incase…All I could think was

_Please, please don't let it be the dumpling…_

It was my dumpling, a very hot dumpling. If you didn't get that bit of corniness, I mean Sano. I was relieved and not at the same time. What if he had heard me? My question was soon answered.

He approached me with an odd expression on his face. He plopped next to me and stared. It was uncomfortable after a while. I began to speak…

"Um…Sano, can I help you with something?" Why did I have to sound like I was saying would you like fries with that. He grinned and then it clicked. "Were you following me? I thought you were asleep."

"Who could possibly sleep when you are making so much noise? I thought it was an earth quake." He chuckled. Obviously making some sort of fatty reference. I did not find it funny, but couldn't keep a straight face for long.

"What are you doing up, you could have just went back to bed?" The sun itself was finally showing its cowardly face.

"Well, I guess I couldn't sleep after that either. I've been thinking a lot…" He looked off.

"But Sano, you're in training. You have to sleep well or else you will be tired for the meet. You don't want Kagurazaka beating you do you? What if you hurt yourself because your muscles aren't rested enough? You have already had a lot of injuries and…" But he cut me off with a finger to my mouth. Of course he didn't let it linger long. I stared at his face as he looked off into the sunrise. He was so hard to read sometimes. I didn't know that he had been so worried about the competition.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, but he didn't respond. I felt so bad; here I was worrying about myself when Sano was dealing with so much. His family, school, and now apparently he was worried about the meet.

"Sano, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were nervous. But don't worry, you will do great," I pumped my fist, "You can beat them all. Hah."

"You…are…so clueless." He laughed at my confused face. I again did not think it was so funny. He changed the subject. "What were you talking about earlier? I couldn't quite keep on because Yujiro's responses weren't understandable to me as they are apparently to you."

"Oh ha ha, you're _Hilarious_, Sano, and anyway," I tried so hard not to blush, I really did, "that was…private." He mumbled something along the lines of me being able to tell a dog but not him.

We sat in silence for what seemed forever, but really only a few minutes, but in that time, Sano glanced at me a lot.

Finally he asked, "So what was all the commotion about earlier."

"Oh well I had a bad dream." I was too embarrassed to continue but his stare made me,

"About an evil dumpling trying to kill me."

He stared with a blank expression on his face for a while, and exploded in laughter. I was fuming with anger, so much so that I pushed him over, which wasn't so hard of a feat seeing as he was paralyzed with joy. He didn't stop, and I was getting up to leave, but Yujiro had somehow managed to tie his leash around his legs and I couldn't hold my balance any more. Before I knew it, I was laying on top of Sano, who stopped laughing instantly. Blush crept onto both our faces, but I just knew that I was hundreds of times more red. Before I was able to get up. Before I was able to apologize, I was wrapped in his arms.

"Please don't talk about leaving. I can't bear it." All I could answer was a meek 'ok'. His expression was torn, and I couldn't figure out why. He stared deep into my eyes and with one hand on my face, pulled mine to his.

Sano's lips were much softer than I remembered. He kissed me ever so gently, but my heart was about to explode; I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. Though I didn't want it to ever end, Sano pulled back, giving my heart a break, and stared into my eyes. I was overcome with surprise and only could manage though some how I knew…

"Um Sano…I'm…a boy."

"Mizuki," He chuckled and pulled me into his strong arms. We stared across the horizon, watching the earth come alive, until an overexcited monkey in the background was shouting for us.

"Mizuki, Sano…Where are you…They're serving dumplings for breakfast!"

_Hi everyone who read, thanks and please review. I haven't written a fanfic for over 3 years (I know, what with the break ) and this is my first Hana-Kimi. All reviews are accepted even flames ____ Love you all_

_Notobsessed90_


End file.
